


You Are Mine

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Formal event, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Leonard Snart attend a formal event in order to take down their latest target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

Barry was nervous. He’d never really done and undercover job before. At the precinct he was normally there after the event went down while during Flash crime fighting, things usually had already went to shit by the time he got there. 

He looked into the mirror in front of him to see his reflection as he fixed his cuff. He was dressed in a black suit with a bright red tie. He’d gelled his hair, but he could swear all of it was gone by how anxious he was. He took a deep breath before he flashed over to S.T.A.R Labs, so he Cisco, and Caitlin could brief each other along with the last member of the team for tonight. 

He arrived to find Leonard Snart sitting in a chair, legs up, and relaxed as he waited. “Why hello, Barry” he said condescendingly. 

He gave Snart a once over and was surprised to find how incredibly sexy the man looked without the parka to cover everything up. He caught Snart’s eye and almost gasped at the beautiful eye color he had. barry couldn’t figure it out, but it had to be a mix of hazel and like an ice blue. He thought about how fitting it was to the man, and concluded that Snart seriously needed to drop the parka and goggles. 

He snapped out of his staring contest with Snart when he heard Cisco clear his throat. He turned to the pair sitting behind the computers and nodded to get started with their plan. He moved behind the desks as Cisco explained the plan while Caitlin backed him up. Barry paid as close attention as he could while glancing at Snart every few seconds. He always found Snart staring at him intently every time. 

“Got it, Barry.” Cisco finished as barry broke his gaze with Snart again. 

“Got it. And we’re sure these are the groups movements?” Barry asked.

“Well, the information came from him,” Cisco motioned to Cold. “Take that as you will.”

Barry nodded. “Let’s get started then.” 

Caitlin moved to give Barry and Cold their communication and ear pieces before sending them on their way. Barry led the way to the garage where Snart’s bike stood. Barry stared at the bike as the other man settled. 

“Are you going to run there, Flash?” Snart asked mockingly as he held out a helmet. 

Barry sighed as he mounted the bike and put on the helmet. The plan was that he and Cold were going to be a couple at this gala. The people they’re trying to take down may recognize Snart as a threat, but no one would ever think wrong of Barry with his puppy dog eyes – Caitlin’s words not his – and his boyish looks. With all the old men there, no one would probably question the age difference between them either. 

Barry shivered a bit as he leaned into Snart’s back to wrap his arms around his waist. The man’s back was warm as Barry laid his head against it – might as well put on a show as early as possible. He breathed out as Snart kicked off and headed out of the garage and down the road. Barry could feel the wind hard against his body. The feel of being on a bike roaring down the road felt a bit similar to when he ran as the Flash except it was incredibly slow in comparison. Still, it made him feel a bit freer.

He tightened his hold on Snart when he turned a corner. Barry could feel the man’s incredible physique for his age through the suit. He snuck his hands under the button of the suit jacket and ran his hand up against Snart’s abs lightly. He jumped when he felt Snart grab his hand tightly. Snart ran his thumb across Barry’s hand before settling his hand back on the handlebars of the bike. 

They arrived down the block from the event quickly. Barry removed the helmet and dismounted as Snart followed. Before Barry could say anything, he was pushed up against the building wall with his face pinched between Snart’s hand. Barry’s eyes widened as he tried to fight back. He saw the man’s smirk before his lips were on his. Barry stopped fighting and kissed back. His hands fell lightly on Snart’s hips. He opened his mouth as Snart claimed him. Barry felt giddy as he and Snart explored each other’s mouths. Snart pulled away for half a second before pressing his lips hard against Barry’s in a closed mouthed kiss. 

Snart pulled away and wiped the side of Barry’s mouth. “For this task, you are mine. You are nothing but arm candy. You are just a body for me to use. Got it?” he said gruffly. 

Barry nodded, breathless.

“Don’t try anything. These people don’t mess around.” Snart finished giving Barry a firm look as he held out his arm. 

Barry matched Snart’s look before situating himself to hang over Cold. He pressed himself close to Snart’s body as he wrapped an arm around Barry’s slim waist. He laid his head against Snart’s as Barry laced their fingers together.

“This is going to be a long night.” Snart said as Barry nodded in agreement. 

The two turned on their communicators as they made their way down the street. Barry did such a good job of hanging of Snart like some needy and naive child that even the guards at the front entrance looked disgusted. They walked into the event to find that there were many other men with male and female escorts hanging off them as well. Snart grabbed a drink for himself as they made it across the room. 

A few hours later, Barry still stood so close to Snart that their sides were probably sweating. However, he had gotten felt up a few times by passersby as well as gotten catcalled and hit on by others. The person Snart was talking to currently was certainly feeling him up good. Barry was starting to feel uncomfortable as the man’s hand travelled to his front and traced the seam of his pants. Barry’s hand tightened in Snart’s against his waist. Barry gasped in surprise at how fast Snart’s hand moved when the man across from them tried to unzip Barry’s pants. The man paused to look at Snart, but pulled away and left them. Snart pulled Barry away and into a corner of the room. 

“Sorry about that.” Snart whispered into Barry’s ear. “I was canvassing the room and didn’t notice his hand had travelled.” 

“It- it’s fine.” Barry replied shakily. 

Cold pulled away to look Barry in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Ye-yea, I’m fine.” Barry said glancing at Snart’s lips before snapping back to his eyes. 

Cold smirked. “Want something?”

“Barry! What are you two doing? This isn’t the time for villain/hero ssexual fantasies!” Cisco yelled into the comm. 

Barry ignored Cisco and Caitlin’s banter over the comm as he pulled Snart into a deep kiss. He unbuttoned Snart’s coat and ran his hands up his abs.

“Who knew you had such a good physique.” Barry breathed as he continued to kiss Snart.

Cold smirked into the kiss. He pulled away to suck a bruise onto Barry’s neck. Barry heard the comm deactivate right before a moaned breathlessly. He felt Cold bite down on his neck and groaned loudly. 

“It’s starting.” Snart whispered and pulled away. 

They soon heard gun shots as Barry snapped his eyes open. He stared into Cold’s unique colored eyes before he was gone and back in a blur. Cold dressed in his Captain Cold uniform and Barry in his Flash suit. 

Cold paused to look Barry up and down then looked down to himself. “Won’t that be helpful for the future.”

Redness dusted Barry’s face before he jumped into action. He ran through the building quickly getting out any innocent people getting mixed up in the mafia family battle. He saw Snart heading farther into the manor as Barry incapacitated the gunners at ground level. He heard Caitlin and Cisco speaking into the comm as they directed Snart into a safe travel to get what they needed. Police cars started to arrive as barry deposited each of the crime lords in front of the gate, tied up with various items like bed sheets and trash bags. 

He deposited the last one when he heard Cold’s voice over the comm alerting him that he’d found the item. Barry raced to find Snart. His eyes widened when he saw the machine that they were looking for. Barry wasn’t aware that the earthquake prototypes from Merlyn were still in circulation between these crime lords. 

Joe arrived soon after with other officers. They moved to transport the machine back to S.T.A.R Labs for safe keeping and dismantling. When everything was over, Barry glanced at Snart before grabbing him and running to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry left Snart tripping over himself as he raced back for the bike within seconds. Snart just finished righting himself as barry arrived and greeted Cisco and Caitlin. 

He removed his cowl and looked at Snart in amusement. 

“Okay, Barry, I know you and Cold have this little villain and hero relationship going on, but Caitlin and I really did not need to hear any of that.” Cisco complained.

“Aww, Cisco, no need for the cold shoulder.” Snart said. 

Barry choked out a laugh before nodding as Snart moved to wrap his arm around Barry.


End file.
